


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Nanao's a little nervous about attending her publishing company's Christmas party. The only reason she was invited is because of her friendship with their bestselling author, Shunsui Kyoraku. And it doesn't help that she's in love with the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU.

**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve**

Nanao nervously smoothed the folds of her dress. Rangiku had talked her into buying it, but now she wasn't so sure. The dark red velvet clung to her modest curves and the neckline was more daring than anything she usually wore. Of course, her nervousness could just be about the party in general. She hadn't even expected to be invited to Shinigami Publishing's Christmas soiree. In truth, Nanao was just a mid-level editor, not really any one important like the authors and upper echelons of the company who would be there. In fact, she was pretty sure the only reason she had been invited was Shunsui Kyoraku.

Shunsui Kyoraku was Shinigami Publishing's bestselling author. He also had a tendency to go though editors extremely quickly. In fact, in his entire career, he actually had over thirty editors. His newest book had been sent to Nanao for editing. It had actually been an attempt to get Nanao to quit, but that was another story. To everyone's surprise, she and Shunsui had worked incredibly well together, and for the first time since he had started publishing, Shunsui was working with the same editor more than once. And Nanao had become something of a celebrating around the offices.

The elevator chimed, and Nanao stepped out. At the entrance, a man took her invitation and her wrap. Nanao hesitatingly made her way inside. The party was already in full swing. The young woman let out a soft sigh. She knew less than a quarter of the people in the room. Making her way over to the refreshment table, Nanao tried to stay as unobtrusive as possible. She took a little plate of cookies and a glass of ginger all away and started looking for a quiet corner in which to spend the party.

Unfortunately for that plan, Nanao was spotted before she could find a safe hiding spot. Jyuushiro Ukitake was Shunsui's agent, and the man had always been kind to her. He snagged Nanao's elbow and drew her into a conversation with Retsu Unohana and Gin and Rangiku Ichimaru. They were some of the few people at the party that Nanao knew and actually felt comfortable with. All of them were friends of Shunsui's that she had been introduced to over the course of working his latest novel.

Nanao would admit to the fact that it was a little odd that she and Shunsui had formed such a close friendship. Shunsui Kyoraku was lazy, a flirt, a procrastinator, and had the ability to drive Nanao up the wall. But then he also was far more insightful than he seemed, kind and generous to a fault, and understood her better than anyone else she had met. Shunsui had managed to wrinkle out the fact that Nanao was a writer herself after meeting her only twice. That was a secret that Nanao had kept close to her heart for years. She wanted to write children's books. Shunsui had not only discovered this but had also encouraged her and given her friends and contacts in the publishing world that Nanao would have never made on her own.

And Nanao had somehow managed to fall in love with the man as well. It was both a blessing and a curse in her mind. Nanao was not the type of woman people fell in love with, especially not men like Shunsui. But he made her believe in herself so much, and he had the ability to brighten her spirits on even the worst of days. He made her feel safe, warm, and loved. And she couldn't seem to crush the little kernel of hope that lived in her heart, the belief that just maybe one day Shunsui might love her back.

"…looks like he's managed to drag himself away from his adoring fans."

Nanao tuned back into the conversation just in time to find Shunsui joining them. He beamed at her, and Nanao fought the urge to blush.

"You're even lovelier than usual tonight, my darling Nanao."

She glared at him half heartedly. Shunsui just grinned back at her and plucked the glass out of her hand.

"Come dance with me, Nanao."

He didn't really give her a chance to say no. Shunsui just herded her out onto the dance floor. Nanao didn't really mind too much as Shunsui could actually dance. If dancing with him had meant enduring getting her feet stepped on, she wouldn't have been quite so willing. The music was slow enough that they could talk while they danced.

"You weren't in your office yesterday. I came to see if I could take you out to lunch."

Nanao smiled. "I had some last minute Christmas shopping to get done."

"Did you get me anything?"

She laughed. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Now that's not fair, Nanao. You're getting your present tonight since you weren't around yesterday," he teased.

"Oh?"

As the music ended, Shunsui drew her over to some chairs. Nanao sat down, and he handed her a package wrapped in pink paper with silver snowflakes on it. She shook her head at the choice of the paper (it was very Shunsui), and then she began to carefully unwrap the gift while Shunsui looked on. It appeared to be a picture book. As the cover slowly appeared, Nanao lost the ability to breath. She knew this book; she had written it after all and illustrated it. But she had never been able to get anyone to look at the manuscript before.

"Jyuu handled all the paperwork for you," Shunsui's voice was soft. "The books will be in stores the first of January. I told you that you shouldn't give up on your dreams. All I had to do was just show Jyuu the manuscript, and he had it sold within forty-eight hours. They're probably going to offer you a contract for a second book before too long."

Nanao didn't quite know how to respond to that. It was more than she had ever dreamed. She leaned over and kissed Shunsui on the cheek.

"Thank you."

He shook his head. "You did this on your own merit, Nanao. You just need people to finally see what you were capable of. Besides, that's not really your Christmas present anyway."

Shunsui set a small grey pouch on top of the book that was tied with a violet ribbon. Puzzled, Nanao carefully picked it up and pulled off the ribbon. She shook the pouch out onto her hand. What fell out was a delicate silver ring which held a single oval amethyst. Shunsui gently took the ring from her hand.

"I know that we haven't really known each other for all that long, but you still know me better than most of my friends," Shunsui grinned. "I was going to invite you to my New Year's Eve party, and then I realized that I wanted you there not just this year but every year. So, what are you doing New Year's Eve?"

Nanao couldn't help laughing as she held out her left hand. Shunsui slid the ring onto her finger and then kissed her.


End file.
